Changes Don't Have to be Permanent
by elsie03
Summary: Jude and Tommy are married; Kwest is married to Sadie with one baby Ali; Speiderman is seriously dating a girl named Reagan; Wally and Kyle are still very single. All are working under Darius at G-Major, but everything is about to change


CHANGES DON'T HAVE TO BE PERMANENT

Jude and Tommy are married; Kwest is married to Sadie with one baby Ali; Speiderman is seriously dating a girl named Reagan; Wally and Kyle are still very single. All are working under Darius at G-Major, but everything is about to change.

"Go work!" Tommy demanded to his wife. "Go make us some money."

Jude turned around in the G-Major lobby and faced him with her hands on her hips. "You're the boy; you go and make the money."

He laughed and grabbed her, "I love you."

"I know you do," she said looking at him. She smacked his butt, "Now go work!"

"Hey guys," Speiderman said to the boys and Jude, "we need to talk."

Kyle looked up from the magazine, "Did he just say the most hated sentence in the English language?"

Wally just stared at Speid, "Yeah, I feel like we're dating, I'm a little nervous."

"Come on guys," he said leading them into the recording studio.

Jude looked at the other two boys, "I guess we should follow him."

The three walked slowly into the studio. Jude sat down in the chair in front of Speiderman's while the two boys walked up and stood behind hers.

"My palms are sweating." Kyle joked.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Wally added.

"Should they be sitting down too?" Jude smirked.

Speiderman, whom normally would be adding to their jokes just sat there seriously, "Please tell me when you three are done."

"Ok sorry." Jude apologized, "Go on, what's up?"

"I just got done talking to Darius-,"

"Oh crap, the second worst sentence in the English language." Wally laughed.

Speiderman just stared at him.

"Sorry." He stopped.

"Reagan got a new job offering in Los Angeles, and lately we've been talking about how we're pretty serious." He stopped.

"Wow dude I'm really sorry." Wally started.

"Yeah I mean breaking up sucks, but I'll buy you a drink on the night she leaves." Kyle added.

Jude interrupted them, "No idiots, he isn't saying they are breaking up."

Both boys looked at Speiderman, "Then what are you saying dude?"

Speiderman looked down and stayed quiet.

"What's going on man?" Wally asked.

"I'm going with her," he said quietly.

"You're my guitarist." Jude said.

"The band," Wally and Kyle both asked, "What about the band?"

Speiderman sighed, "I'm giving up music all together."

"But you love music!!" Jude exclaimed.

"It's you life!" Kyle cried.

"No, it was my life. Now Reagan is, and yes I love it, but I love her more. I want a family and a wife and kids, I will love them more than I love music." Speiderman explained.

"Look at Kwest dude, he has a wife and a baby, and he is still an amazing producer. You can have both worlds." Wally argued.

Speiderman sighed, "Not with her."

"She's making you decide," Jude finally spoke up. "She wants you to move with her, and if you don't and you chose music and G-major, she's breaking up with you right?"

Speiderman just looked at her.

"Remember back in our senior year, we said that nothing, NOTHING was going to keep us from music, and once we signed together at G-Major, our own blood families were even put behind our family here? Music was going to be our lives until we were too old to sing on stage without a walker, because it was the only thing that really made us happy! Do you remember all that?"

"Yeah Red, I remember all that."

Jude shut her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry in front of him.

"Darius is letting you do this?" Wally asked.

"Um he said it was my decision, and I have to tell everyone that I'm leaving. I also have to help you guys find another guitarist, and if I leave, I don't won't have a job here anymore."

"So you're risking it all," Kyle asked. "All for a girl?"

"She's the love of my life." Speiderman exclaimed. "Neither one of you boys would know how that feels."

Wally and Kyle both just looked at him. "We don't even know you anymore." Kyle chuckled in disgust.

"Jude we'll be out here." Wally added as both of them walked out, saying nothing to Speiderman.

"Why did you even say that?" Jude asked.

Speiderman shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Not only are we losing a part of the band, but I'm also losing my best friend."

"Jude-," he started.

She got off her chair and interrupted him, "And Kyle was right, maybe we don't know you anymore."

"I haven't changed!" Speiderman said jumping off his chair towards her.

She turned around, "Look again." And with that, she walked out.

Before Speiderman could walk out the door after her Darius walked in.

"So you made your decision final?" he asked.

Speid sat back down and stayed quiet.

"Did you tell Jude and the boys?" he continued knowing the answer. "Then you made your decision final."

"Guess I did then." Speid said looking up.

Darius shook his head, "Your last single is almost finished, I want the last harmonies sounding better, and Kwest said you should do a 'good-bye to the music' song, then after that, you find a new guitarist and you're free to go."

"You told Kwest?" Speid shot back.

"He heard you telling the boys." Darius concluded and walked out, leaving Speid all alone walking away from something that had been his life for the last twenty two years.

~Later that night Tommy and Jude were sitting in their apartment eating spaghetti when Jude couldn't take it anymore.

"He's going to ruin his life, he doesn't even love her." She exploded.

Tommy put his fork down, "Speiderman I'm guessing?"

Jude ignored the comment and continued the rant, "Plus if she loved him she wouldn't make him choose, she wouldn't take the damn job and he would be staying here. I'm going to be screwed because I don't even have a band anymore, and Wally and Kyle, yeah they can pretty much kiss their careers good bye. _The Speiderman Mind Explosion_ without Speiderman, yeah right. And we all know there isn't a better guitarist out there for that band, so pretty much we're all screwed."

Tommy took a drink of his water and let his wife keep going.

"I'm his best friend, and I have been forever, and not even I can change his mind. He thinks he knows everything, and one day when he is fifty he will realize what he did and by then he can't look back."

"He knows what he is doing babe, I'm sure he's thought about this; all this." He spoke up.

"But he hasn't, because if he has he wouldn't be doing this-,"

Tommy interrupted her. "Okay I'm officially full." He said forcing down his spoon.

She looked at him surprised.

"I'm going to go up to our room and you keep talking to yourself and when your done venting come to me and we can hang out."

She watched him throw his food away and put his dishes in the sink, and then headed out the kitchen, down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"Hey!" she called.

He turned around.

"When you say 'hang out' what do you mean?"

He smiled and winked, "I'll let you pick."

Jude quickly got up leaving her dishes on her table and jumped on her husbands back. "I love that we've been married almost six months and sex is still fun to joke about, and be cute with."

He looked back at her, "We better be married sixty _years _and still be able to have fun with sex."

She smacked his butt, "Giddy up horsy."

"I could have made that a so dirty comment!" he cracked up.

Jude laughed and they went into their room and shut the door, for the rest of the night.

Speiderman and Reagan were having a conversation as well but there's were not ending in sex.

"So what are you trying to say? That me giving up everything to move with you wasn't enough?" Speiderman yelled across their apartment.

"No that's not what I'm saying, but did you really have to make me look like the bad guy like this is all my fault?" She screamed back.

He faked a chuckle, "Well if I would have told them it was my decision they would have figured out my lie!"

"Your right," she said throwing her hands up in defeat. "It's my fault, but guess what?" she screamed, "YOU CHOSE ME!!"

Speiderman turned around. "I did!!"

At that moment Reagan busted into tears, and Speiderman was right there to hug her. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"No babe, don't be sorry. It's not your fault I'm leaving, I chose it, and I chose you. I am just venting on you because of the stress from everyone at work."

She started sobbing.

"Hey, hey look at me." He said and she did. "I wouldn't change my decision for the world."

She hugged him tighter, "I love you," she whispered.

"You better," he laughed and kissed her forehead, just holding her with no intent to ever let go.

~"So who is going to be in our guitarist now?" Wally wondered the next morning out loud to Jude and Kyle.

Jude pulled her straight blonde hair behind an ear. "Darius told me this morning Speid has to audition and we all have to agree on one before he can leave."

"I don't want his help!" Kyle busted out. "He is the one leaving so I don't want his damn help!" he said and stormed off.

Jude just looked at Wally.

"Dude, he's taking this hard. Last night we were at 620 and he kept talking about memories of all of us and how mad he was at him."

"Well they have known each other since I've known him and it's been since what, first grade?" she continued. "I'm taking it a little hard too; ask Tommy, he is sick of hearing me talk about it already."

The rest of the day was spent with those three wondering what was going to happen to the future with the music, while Speiderman sat at home, refusing to go into work, which was the first day in eight years he skipped without a reason.

Darius called a meeting with the three before they left later that night.

"What's up D?" Jude asked as they walked in.

He shut the door behind him. "I just wanted to talk to you guys about the decision with Speid, do you guys understand that he's not allowed coming back once he leaves."

"Yeah D, that's harsh." Wally commented.

"Well not really," he said sitting down and motioning them to do the same. "I can't have him keep coming back when all else fails. It's not fair for you guys as his friends, or the band. Besides it doesn't look good on the label."  
Kyle spoke up, "Why don't you just kick him out now?"

"I can't, because as much as we would all hate to admit this but he has the best talent for picking up, well, talent. We need him to pick another guitarist that he knows will work with you guys."

"What's happening with the band?" Jude asked. "They can't keep the name, or half the songs that he wrote, so what else do we have?"

"You," Darius said simply. "We will look up other people's songs, re-vamp them, and make them ours. With your voice and these two behind you, no matter who the guitarist is we can make it sell. It might not be platinum but it'll sell and keep us above water for a while."

They all three sat there and listened patiently.

"We will have to see what happens and who gets picked as the guitarist, and we will go from there."

The three nodded and after it was over they left.

"We'll be okay, right guys?" Jude asked visibly upset.

They both hugged her, "Yeah we'll be okay." They promised.

~That night when the two boys got back to 620, they had a message on their machine from Speid. _"We have a meeting tomorrow for a guitarist audition; I don't care if you guys don't show up cause I'm the one picking him in the end. So if you wanna be there it's at G tomorrow at eleven, if not peace." _And with that he hung up.

"I miss the old Speid." Wally pointed out watching Kyle walk over and turn on his X-box.

Kyle didn't respond.

Wally went to walk out of the room and turned around, "We're going to be okay, because we promised Jude, and I will never let us let her down."

Kyle didn't look up from his game but flinched when Wally slammed his bedroom door.

Jude got the same message but took the news a different way; she called him back.

"Speid?" She said before an answer.

A girl's voice spoke, "May I ask who's calling?"

Jude took a deep sigh, "Is this Reagan?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Jude." She continued without a response. "So your getting a new job in Los Angeles, what kind of job are you getting exactly?"

"I'm a journalist-,"

Jude interrupted her, "So there is suddenly no more news in Canada for you to write about?"

Reagan chuckled, "Is this the reason you called, Judd, I mean Jude."

"Can I please talk to Speiderman now?" Jude demanded.

"Nope sorry," Reagan apologized. "He's not here."

Jude sighed, "Forget it then, I'll just see him tomorrow."

"You do that then; have a good night, bye." Reagan said hanging up.

Speiderman came out of the shower with a towel on, "Who was on the phone babe?"

Reagan turned around a smiled, "My mom, she's just wondering what's up." She laughed.

He smiled confused, "On my cell phone?"

"Yeah, um," she stuttered while thinking of a lie. "My cell phone died a couple days ago, and I told her when she really needed to get a hold of me she could call your cell phone."

"So why didn't she call yours now?"

"It's dead," Reagan smiled walking over to him and kissing his chest.

Speiderman pushed her back. "Last question I swear. What was so important that she had to call, when you said she just needed to see what's up?"

She looked up at him, "She was just going over plans for when we're leaving and everything. My bad, gosh."

He smiled and kissed her, "So is it bed time yet?" he whispered.

She pushed him away, "I think I'm going to take a shower, and head to bed."

Speiderman watched her walk through their bed room and into their bathroom. _I pissed her off and don't get any tonight damn, _he thought went into their room to change.

The radio in their room was blaring '_Why would you leave?'_ the bands latest single, and it make Speid sick to his stomach thinking about the group so he shut it off violently, but the music kept playing. He turned around behind him and realized it was Reagan's ring tone, and her cell was going off. Speid picked it up confused and saw _mom_ on the screen. He didn't answer but took the phone into the bathroom.

Reagan smiled and pulled the shower curtain back, "I said not tonight, but if you'd like to join, you can."

He held up her phone which was now lighting up 'missed call', "I thought this was dead." She just glared at him. "I must have misunderstood you when you said dead, because 'dead' to me means it can't play your ring tone when someone is calling because it is _actually_ dead." Reagan still said nothing. "Who was on the phone earlier?" he questioned.

"Jude," she answered simply.

He shook his head and looked down. "Give it up, jealously isn't a turn on."

"I'll make it up to you." She called as he started walking out. "Join me!"

Speiderman turned around and put her phone on the bathroom countertop. "Your mom called, for real this time." And he walked out.

~The next day Jude, Wally, Kyle, and Speiderman were waiting on Tyler Cummings, the first audition for the guitarist spot.

"He's late, that's a definite no already." Kyle pointed out.

"Yeah right, as if you've never been late before all your life?" Speid threw back.

Kyle shot back, "Better than not showing up like you did yesterday."

"I could care less." Speiderman continued. "I am making this decision, not you guys, plus if all works out I'll be leaving in a month and I won't have to deal with this anymore."

"You're wrong!" Jude yelled. "That's crap! Who ever told you that this was just your decision is so wrong! This is their band now," pointing and Wally and Kyle, "so we will all make this decision. But you're right, if everything works out you won't have to deal with us anymore."

Before Speiderman could fight back Tyler walked in wearing baggy jeans and a plain black shirt. "Hey guys." He said simply.

All four smiled, nodded, or waved.

Speiderman got up and walked him into the recording studio. "This is the music we'd like you to read over and play for us."

"This is your song '_Forever_' on your CD _'This is Us'_."

Speiderman nodded, "Now that you know what song it is you know what we're looking for."

When he walked back in to booth all three were quiet suddenly. "Mature guys."

"Why should we be mature when you're not either?" Kyle laughed.

Tyler couldn't have started playing at a better moment.

"Isn't this song supposed to be slow?" Jude asked watching Tyler completely rock out to one of the only couple slow songs they have.

"Is he showing that he can rock? Cause if we wanted to see it we would have picked another song."

"He's a no." Speiderman spoke up.

"Ya think?" Kyle said under his breath.

Jude shook her head, "It's going to be a long couple weeks." She said watching Speiderman tell Tyler the news.

Before the four of them could walk out; Darius walked in.

"There is a young man outside that I think you would like to have audition for you."

"Bring him in." Speiderman said taking the leader role again.

A young man no older that nineteen walked in wearing tight black jeans.

"I think he is a size smaller than me." Jude whispered.

Wally laughed, "Those are totally girl jeans too, sad, Harrison."

"Um hi, my name is Derek, and I just wanted to start off by saying I'm a huge fan."

All four sighed, that was a celebrity's worst night mare, and their biggest pet peeve. The worst part of hearing him talk about how he was 'the biggest fan' was that was the best part. The next twenty minutes was full of him asking questions because he couldn't exactly read music. So he made it up when he couldn't understand it, which was ninety percent of the time.

Jude walked out of the recording studio and passed Darius, "Never."

Wally was behind her, "Ever."

Then last Kyle, "Will we let you pick a guy we audition, again."

Darius laughed and kept walking.

"Baby I'm ready to leave." Sadie whined to her husband while holding their seven month old.

Kwest sighed, "I knew this was going to happen. Sweetie I can't leave until the guys decided to work on the end of the last song."

Sadie handed Kwest Ali and walked down the hallway into the lobby where all three of the boys were sitting. "Listen, its almost six o'clock at night, I'm tired, Ali is hungry and we can't leave because my husband is waiting on you three to finish a damn song, so get your asses in that recording studio, sing one freaking note, and let us leave."

Wally waited till she was out of hearing reach and asked, "Has she been a bitch lately to everyone or just me?"

"Maybe she's pregnant." Speiderman guessed. "But let's not make her madder, let's go finish this song."

The final song for their up coming album _'Can't get enough'_ was called _'Sorry she's mine"._ It's an upbeat song all about a boy that's in love with his best friend's girl. Speiderman wrote it a long time ago when Tommy first started dating Jude and was never ready to make it public, until the other two boys heard it and knew they had to put it on this album. Although none of them had thought it'd be the last song they'd ever make together.

The band decided that Speiderman could write his 'good-bye to music' song and it would be a hidden track on this CD. The deal with that song was no one but Kwest and Speiderman would hear it, and once he left, the rest of the gang would listen to it together. Although he knew he had to get started writing it, Speiderman sat up all night for days and he couldn't even get the first line.

Once the boys finished the last harmony on the song they just kind of sat there.

"It's over I guess." Wally said quietly.

Speiderman sighed deep. "Listen guys if I had to pick things would be different, but they aren't. I don't want to leave when we're like this. We've been through too much; we've done too much together. We owe it to ourselves to still be friends; especially us Kyle."

Kyle just looked at him. "That's the thing dude. We've been through so much, and yet you're dropping us like nothing. You're not just leaving, you're leaving everything behind, for us to pick up and keep going without you. I'm sorry I can't take your apology or feel sorry for you because you wanted this. You've made you decision. So for the rest of the time here we're going to be civil but we're not going to be friends. We'll do what we have to nothing more and nothing less. And when you leave it'll be over, everything."

"I didn't mean for things to get like this." Speiderman explained. "I've never thought things were going to ever end up this way."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Kyle said as he started to walk out. "Not now, dude, not now."

Speiderman looked at Wally when Kyle slammed the door. "What's up with him?"

Wally looked from the door back to him. "He'd kill me if he told you this," he paused, "things have been really hard lately; for him. He doesn't see you as him leaving the band; he sees it more as you leaving him."

"But come on dude, it's not what I'm doing. That's not me."

Wally shook his head, "Dude, we don't even know you anymore. Ever since you started dating Reagan you're different."

"I've never meant to change." Speiderman said taking his head into his hands.

"I'm done talking about his now." Wally said getting up and heading for the door.

Speiderman nodded. "We'll never be back to how we used to be will we?"

Wally shook his head. "I just don't see how we can be."

"That pisses me off!" Speiderman screamed. "God, I hate this whole situation!"

Wally faked a chuckle and walked to the door, but before opening it he turned around. "Then lose the chick."

Speiderman watched him walk out and slammed his fist into the wall in disgust.

Darius ran in the room and stared at Speiderman. "I don't give a shit what you're upset about, but take it out in your own place. Get the hell outta here, and come back when you're done."

Speiderman walked out the door from G-Major, with no intent to return.

~Over the next week no one tried to get a hold of Speiderman and he didn't try to get a hold of anyone back at G-Major; actually he was planning a trip out of the country.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Speiderman asked grabbing Reagan's luggage from the luggage claim.

She turned to him and kissed him. "She will love you, just like I do."

They were both talking about Reagan's mom; Sheryl. They were going to visit her up in Los Angeles, while they were going to look for an apartment for themselves.

"So how far away is her house?" Speiderman asked, but before she could answer they were bombarded with paparazzi.

"Is Reagan your wife?" one shouted.

"Is that a ring on her finger?" Another one screamed while snapping shots.

They both got into the limo just in time.

"When are we going to get it out in the open?" Reagan asked. "Are we ever going to get married?"

Speiderman turned her head towards his, "If I didn't wanna marry you, I wouldn't be leaving everything behind to just live here."

"I love you,"

"I love you too baby." He whispered.

The plane ride was short for Reagan who slept the whole time, but was particularly long for Speid who couldn't keep his mind from thinking. Though he acted like he didn't care about everything going in G-Major, but inside it was killing him. Along with losing his music, and his best friends, he is moving to a city, knowing one person and having nothing stable. Everything is changing for him, and he has to suck it up and go with it, while meeting his future mother-in-law. Yeah, that's easy.

"You must be Vincent!" Sheryl smiled as she hugged her daughter and went to shake his hand.

He smiled, "It's actually Speiderman, or Speid."

Reagan shot a look at him.

"But your name is Vincent right?" the sixty year old lady asked very old-fashion like.

He shook his head.

"Okay then Vincent let me help you with your bags."

As the three of them walked up the stairs to the very big, country looking, old house; Reagan turned around. "Be nice," she whispered.

He just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Back at the studio the rest of the what used to be Speiderman Mind Explosion, sat through countless terrible auditions, until one guy named Spence came in.

He didn't say anything, he just started acoustically singing one of the bands songs _'Times Don't Change, People Do.' _All three of the band members sat there with their mouths wide open, until he strummed the last beat.

"You're so in!" Kyle screamed.

Wally laughed, "I thought we had to all agree."

They all laughed, and welcomed Spence into the group as the lead guitarist.

Later that night Speid was less excited about life, so he pulled out his blackberry and turned it on, listening to the message.

_"We found someone, so since you haven't been coming to work anyways you should be glad to know we're done with you. We found a guitarist, he's amazing, and hired. You can come get your stuff whenever, and then finish your song and you're done. Bye."_

It was Jude, with information Speiderman had to act like he was happy to hear, but deep down, it had broken his heart.

"Everything okay?" Reagan asked walking into the bedroom noticing Spied sitting on the bed with his phone.

"Um yeah." He sighed letting his body fall down on the king size bed. "They found a new guitarist, and he's 'amazing'." He said in finger quotes.

"Well that's good right?" she asked sitting down beside him.

Speiderman turned towards her. "Yeah that's good; they just found him without me. It was supposed to be my one last job, and they did it without me."

"Well babe you haven't been to work in a week, they couldn't wait for you forever. Plus its fine, they did the job for you. Now all you have to do is do your good-bye song and you're done."

"Yeah," he sighed, hoping his face wouldn't fall with his heart. "I'm done."

The night stayed the same; Speiderman was hiding his feelings, Reagan was planning wedding things with her mother, Kyle and Wally were trying to forget their best friend and drowning their sorrows in a x-box game, and Jude was spending the night with the man she loves, while only thinking of another man and his problems.

~The following day Speiderman and Reagan were into it again; this time was one of their worst.

"You haven't been nice since we've walked in the door yesterday, what's the problem?" Reagan yelled.

Speid threw on his plain white t and looked at her across her old bedroom. "I don't want to talk about it." He said sternly in response.

"Well you're not leaving till you do!" She screamed slamming the door. "I was so excited for you to finally meet my mom, and now you're acting like a twelve year old child! I've been spending time with her alone, because I'm embarrassed for her to see you with this kind of attitude!"

He shook his hair dry, "Oh now you're embarrassed of me? Have you ever thought the reason I don't stick around with you two is because all you talk about the damn wedding, that isn't even planned!!!"

Reagan folded her arms, and quickly noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Leave."

"Then I'm gone." He said quickly pulling out his suitcase and started for the drawers to collect his clothes.

She opened the door and took a step out before turning around. "I'll be back later, I expect you gone."

"Aye aye captain." He shot back, not flinching when she slammed the door.

Darius pulled the four non-named band together and asked them to play a song he had picked out for them. He was pleasantly surprised at how well the meshed together. Nothing would ever compare to what they used to be with Speiderman, but they were a close second. Once they were done he spoke.

"When we hear from Speiderman, we will let him finish his song and release the CD. I will also have a press release introducing our new band, and their name, which we need to pick. In the mean time you guys need to start picking music and try writing some too. Start on a new CD and we will shoot for sometime next year. I like what I hear, and I think we can do it."

The band was happy, and Speiderman was quickly being replaced by Spence.

Regan returned back to her mom's house almost three hours later; ready to apologize and work things out, that wasn't the case. Speiderman wasn't there, neither were any of his things. All that was left was a note on their bed.

_I can't do this anymore. I need some time to think, but even after that I'm not saying we'll be together. I'm scared about this move, and us fighting doesn't reassure anything. Your mother seems nice and I'm sorry I was a six year old. But I did what you told me to, I left. We'll talk eventually, but for now I need time alone._

_I do love you._

_I'm sorry_

_Speid._

She ended up crying herself to sleep, holding tightly onto her letter, the only thing she had left of the man she pushed away. Speiderman on the other hand was boarding his flight home, with absolutely no intent of coming back.

Jude was sitting in Sadie and Kwest's townhouse talking about everything that was going on.

"I'm so stressed out lately. I feel like life is drowning me, and I can't keep my head above the water." Sadie confessed.

"Have you told Kwest?" her little sister asked.

She smiled. "I don't think I really have to tell anyone. The way I've been treating people lately, they all know."

"Do you…" Jude stopped. "Do you think you're having post-partum-depression?"

Sadie closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. She nodded.

Kwest, who had been over hearing the whole conversation, walked in holding Ali. "Babe, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Let's get you help, okay?"

She got up hugged them both, and agreed.

Jude went back home to her husband and curled up on the couch next to him, recapping the night.

"Well it's good she'll be getting help then." Tommy agreed. "Besides your bad will be starting to work together with new music, so that'll allow Kwest some time off for Ali and Sadie."

"Yeah," Jude said, actually never even thinking about that.

Tommy coughed, clearing his throat. "Has anyone heard from him?" he asked implying Speid.

"No one is talking about him still, but I'd assume that if he contacted someone they would have said it."

He nodded.

"All this time I've spent being so mad, but deep down my heart is torn. God I'll miss him." She said starting to cry.

Her husband did exactly what he promised he would do in his vowels. He stayed quiet, comforted her, and held her tight, never ever letting her go.

~The next day at G-Major was tough. Speiderman had called Darius telling him he had the good-bye song finished and would come to record it. Darius relayed the information to the band, allowing them to either stick around to see him or take a half day. All three opted to stay.

He showed up around three with the song in hand as promised, but did throw a curve ball.

"D I'd like to talk to you all and the band before I start this please." He offered.

They all met up in Darius' office and waited for what he had to say.

"I'm stupid and if I could take back everything I did and said the last couple months I could, but I can't. The only thing I can do is try to make it better. I'm no longer with Reagan and I'm no longer leaving. I can't believe I let myself believe I could breathe without music, when that's exactly the oxygen I breathe. This isn't a place that I work and you guys aren't just co-workers. This is my home and you are my family." He paused and stopped himself from choking up. "If you will have me, I'd love to be apart of the band again; if you are willing to give me another chance."

Jude couldn't stop the tears, while all of them were speechless. Darius finally broke the silence. "Let us think this over."

Speiderman walked out of the office and straight towards Kwest.

"You have the song?" he asked.

He handed it to him, and was left alone again while Kwest went and read over it.

Darius then opened up his door, gaining his attention back.

"Welcome back." He exclaimed.

Jude jumped into his arms, and he hugged her tightly spinning her around.

"Not that I care," Speiderman started. "But what's happening with the new guy?"

They all laughed. "I offered him a 'too good to resist' solo career."

At the same time Kwest and Sadie came out of the recording booth. "This isn't long enough for a song, but I'd say this is a good start." Kwest laughed holding up the paper.

It read; _I CAN'T SAY GOODBYE TO MUSIC. IT IS MY LIFE._

This happened to be the title of the bands next CD.

THE END


End file.
